Revealed from the Dust of Time
by blaisezabini1
Summary: Letters which help you to follow the adventures of the Marauders throughout their seven years at Hogwarts!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. All characters, places or everything else you recognize belong to J.K.Rowling.  
August 5th  
Sirius,  
  
I have finally received the letter from Hogwarts! Mum is so proud.she hasn't even noticed the broken windows.Can't wait until the term starts! How about we meet Friday to discuss about the news and maybe play a game of Quidditch. Dad bought me a new broom. You'll never guess what model! I'll give you a clue: remember the newest acquisition of the National Team of Ireland?  
  
Say hi to your sister.  
  
James.  
  
************************************************************************  
August 6th  
Dear James,  
  
You're such a spoiled brat.What do I have to do in order to ride that broom? Scaring the heck out of Snape will do it? Because in that case I think you owe me.Yesterday I was taking a stroll near Magnum lake and guess who I met: our dearest friend, Sevi. He was just as pleased as I was. After exchanging some witty remarks, I've found out that he hasn't received yet his Hogwarts letter.  
  
Poor git.He tried to leave the impression that he wasn't worried but I couldn't abstain to speculate. "I'm not surprised, Snapey. I think I have overheard my father, who is one of the School Governors, informing your father via chimney that this year the competition for getting a place in Hogwarts (the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the whole world) was so rigorous that some of the candidates had to be rejected". James, you should have seen his face.It was worth it!  
  
So, enjoy your broom as long as you can, because tomorrow I'm paying you a visit. Better avoid neighbour-Snape for a day or two.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Sirius  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
August 6th  
Zabini,  
  
I need your assistance to fulfill a difficult task. All I can say via-mail is that Sirius Black needs to be taught a lesson.a harsh one. Think you can help me? Then, reply as soon as possible.  
  
Severus Snape  
************************************************************************  
  
August 6th  
  
Dear Nancy,  
  
I need to see you as soon as possible! I have some *unusual* news.You know that you used to tell me that we are *little witches*?! It's true that strange things happen whenever we are together: the flying-dog, the accident with the candies, my neighbor's son (at least, his *changing colors* t-shirt) are only some of them. Although they didn't seem to be anything else but coincidences, I am pleased to inform you that.I have been accepted to HOGWARTS!!! What is Hogwarts? A special school which trains witches and wizards. At least that's what I understood.You understand why I want to talk to you. Please persuade your mother to pay us a visit.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
August 7th  
  
Sirius,  
  
It's already noon! What are you doing? Oversleeping, again?! I have just received a strange package and I want you to be here when I open it. On the address is clearly stipulated to be handed over to James Potter and Sirius Black! I think we have finally received those special tricks we ordered from Zonko! Can't wait to see Sevi's face when we pay him a visit with our new *friends*: The Special Dungbomb and The Smelling Squirt Gun.  
  
So, move your arse Black!  
  
James.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
August 7th (in the evening)  
  
Sis,  
  
You are the best sister anyone could desire! That is why I'm sure you'll help and accommodate us at your place.for an indefinite period of time (at least until we get married and buy our own houses). First of all I want to stress the fact that IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! It was a set up (no matter what James's mother or our mum say).  
  
James and I were minding our own business (you know, playing nice children games, admiring the nature and thinking about the future days of school) when we heard a strange noise.  
  
We went to see what it was when, suddenly, we were attacked by Snape and his friend, Zabini. So, we had no other choice than to .*neutralize* them. The result was surprising even for us! All I can say is that from this day on Snape will have to adjust his *rhythm* of walking and Zabini can finally fulfill his dream: to get the leading-part in a horror movie (the green hair and the long nose will definitely help him).  
  
But people are so ungrateful! Our *friends* didn't appreciate their new qualities and went wailing to their parents. The rest is history.So, James and I appeal to your kind heart and hope that you'll help us.  
  
Your obedient and loving brother,  
  
Sirius  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
August 7th (in the evening)  
  
Dear Sonia,  
  
Your brother did it again! I don't know if I should ever let him visit James! When they are together anything (bad!) can happen. This time, the victims were our neighbor's son, Severus, and the nephew of the Minister Zabini.I was just talking to Lidia when the boys came from the garden very silently. I knew something was wrong and my theory was quickly confirmed when we heard a scream from outside.Your brothers' victims were crying and swearing they would get their revenge. Luckily, their parents came as fast as they could after I called them and all ended well. But I must say that Sirius is grounded until school starts. And don't even think I'll forgive him that easily! Attacking two little boys with those curses! He has to be given a lesson before being let to *destroy * his new school.And Lidia agreed; James is going to spend the rest of this summer home.  
  
I hope you're doing well at your new job and please come home this weekend. We have a lot to talk about  
  
Mum  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
August 8th  
  
Lily!  
  
You can't even imagine what I am going to tell you! That letter you were talking about.I got one too. So, we are going to spend school years together. At first I was shocked to receive the envelope and all I could think about was that we were probably going to attend different schools and be separated.But after I read your letter, mom couldn't stop me from running all over the house and screaming: "Lily and I are witches! We are going to Hogwarts!". And so on.  
  
I don't know about your parents, but mine weren't surprised at all. I even head my father comment: "So dear Albus, didn't forget us. I'm glad our daughter will study at Hogwarts". So you see, I was mislead my entire life! It seems that dad is a wizard but he left the magical world when he married mom. How romantic!  
  
We are going to buy all the stuff needed from Diagon Alley, London. Wait for me on Friday; dad and I are going to pick you up. I have never been to Diagon Alley and I can't wait to see a shop which sells cauldrons or one which offers broomsticks.  
  
Your magical friend,  
  
Nancy  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
August 8th  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I can't believe what happened! Mom grounded me for the rest of this summer. Although I tried to convince her that it was all Snape's fault and that we were his victims and not the other way around, she didn't buy it for a second.So, I'm in *jail*. I can't even get out in the yard to play with Molly (and you know she needs the exercise).  
  
Well, I hope you were more lucky, but knowing your mom, I doubt it. But we can't just stay grounded for almost a month! Something has to be done and I'm not only referring to the prank which we are going to play on Severus.I mean, we still got the special order from Zonko! So, I am waiting your suggestions. Please write soon. I am so bored lying in my room all day.  
  
Your imprisoned friend,  
  
James Potter  
  
Authors note: I have decided to post it all together as a longer chapter. Please review if you like it. 


	2. chapter 2

August 8th  
  
Well done, Zabini  
  
My mother informed me today that Black and Potter were grounded for the rest of the holidays. I think that we got our revenge. But this doesn't mean that we won't prepare something for the boys when we get to school. I hope they will not be sorted into Slytherin. That's where we belong and I don't need to see their faces all the time.  
  
Imagine that! We are finally going to Hogwarts! I bet my favorite subject is going to be Transfiguration: my dream is to turn Black into a bug and then smash him.  
  
Have you bought your schoolbooks? If you haven't, then we can go together on Friday. Send me your reply this evening.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
***********************************************************  
  
August 8th  
  
My dear brother,  
  
I am very sorry about what happened. But I can't help you at all (mom already sent a letter to warn me about it). Although, knowing you, the *imprisonment* isn't going to be that long - you surely agree that dad would not endanger the manor deliberately. And with you in the house all day long.  
  
At least you can take advantage of this free time and send me some more long letters. I don't like France at all - people use funny words and clothes are too expensive for my taste. Plus, my friends are at home and I can't apparate over the ocean every two hours.  
  
Say hi to James and tell him that I'm sure you'll find a way to turn this situation in your advantage (if you haven't already).  
  
Sis.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** August 8th  
  
Dear Nancy,  
  
I can't believe it! We are both witches! Imagine how much fun we are going to have when we next meet - that would be FRIDAY (of course my parents agreed). Until then, I must tell you how I spent the last two days (since the arrival of the famous letter).  
  
Petunia was mad. Being older than me she knew that her time had passed and that she wasn't a witch. After two or three hours of shouting and crying she finally decided that "Well, at least I am not a freak!" and that settled all. I know that I should have been spending my time comforting her, but when did she do that? Although she is my step-sister we have never got along well and we aren't going to start behaving abnormal now.  
  
Did you ever thought that magic truly exists? That it is REAL? Sorry about this dreaming mood, but I can't stop imagining how my life will change (besides being able to wash dishes with a simple gesture or lighting fire without a match). The most amazing is that your father is a wizard: magic is a part of you. I don't know how come I received this powers but I'm very grateful.  
  
See you on Friday!  
  
Your dearest friend,  
  
Lily.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
August 11th  
  
Dear James,  
  
I have great news for you! Remember our detention? Well, I think is going to be shorter than planned. Yesterday, Sis came home and she had a long talk with my parents. I don't know what she said to them but.it worked. Maybe the little trick I've played on the house elves also helped. I really can't tell.  
  
About Snape.I've sent him an Egyptian chain-letter, a really terrible one. If he doesn't send thirty more copies (written by hand) in two days, bad things are going to happen to him (at least that's what it says there). I have found the copy in a box in the attic and I'm not sure it will have any negative effects.but I really hope it will. Hey, I've even spent time to consider the possibilities:  
  
1. Snape is scared. As a result, he spends two days copying a very long letter (it had only one page, so I added three more!) over and over again. But this is not all! I bet one hundred Galleons that three months from now, Snapie is going to receive *fan* mail from his relatives and friends.  
  
2. The other alternative takes in consideration the fact that maybe, just maybe, Snape isn't superstitious at all. But in this case "terrible things are going to happen to him" or if they don't happen naturally, will be there to help them.  
  
What do you think about my plan?  
  
Your *best friend in crime*  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
August 11th  
  
Zabini,  
  
Remember that Friday we went to buy the stuff we need for school? Well, while you were admiring the merchandise offered by Quality Quidditch Supplies I went to Flourish and Blotts and there I met two unusual girls...They were also 1st years and I think that none of them is pure- blood. For one thing, they didn't know what Quidditch is and were really surprised when I asked them if they found the newly introduced portkey- system interesting.  
  
But I must admit that the redheaded one was really smart. She wasn't intimated by my knowledge and seemed interested in books...Well, that's something new for a 1st year (except for myself). Well, I'm sure will get to know them better (if it is worth) as soon as the school year starts.  
  
By the way, I'm annexing a very important letter. Read the instructions carefully!  
  
Severus Snape.  
Autors note: I know I'm terrible! When I update, I post only two or three new letters but the truth is I really want to share my ideas with you...So, keep reviewing my work if you want to.and I'll keep updating! 


End file.
